beyondthehorizonsoapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dana Worthy
Dana was given up for adoption shortly after she was born because her mother, Jenna Baldwin didn't want to be saddled with a child at the time. While Dana had a good life, she always yearned for a great one. When Jenna decided to track her long-lost daughter down to try to cash in on her father Theodore's lottery winnings, Dana was going to finally be of use to her mother. But Jenna may find that her daughter didn't fall far from the tree. Chance Encounter In September 2008, Jenna Baldwin was so distracted by the endless troubles she encountered trying to snag her father's lottery win millions, she plowed into teenage Dana Worthy! Dana was fine, no thanks to Jenna, but it gave Jenna a plan. Something familiar about Dana helped Jenna concoct a plan in which Dana would be "discovered" by Jenna's upstanding thorn-in-her-side half-brother Thomas as Jenna's long-lost daughter! Jenna set Dana up at Hunter College as dorm roommate to Thomas's girlfriend Rebecca Halperin, and started dropping hints that corresponded to hints Dana dropped about moving to New York seeking her birth mother. Thomas fell right into Jenna's trap and "exposed" the supposedly manufactured connection, but it wasn't long before Dana revealed she was Jenna's actual biological daughter and it was Dana's scheme to which Jenna had fallen prey! True Heiress Dana quickly got used to being a part of the Baldwin family, with her Hunter College professor grandfather waiving her tuition at Hunter so she could continue on there, thus cancelling out Jenna's bid to access the lottery millions to provide for her newfound daughter. Dana was thrilled to have edged out Jenna for a clear shot at the bosom of the Baldwin family, which contributed to a heated and rivalrous relationship forming between the all-too-similar mother and daughter! Dana found an immediate attraction toward classmate Rolo Valdez, a stud who couldn't manage to pass classes on his own. Dana used her relationship with her new grandfather to access answer keys to tests and helped Rolo pass, in exchange for his affection. Rolo had the best of both worlds, success in class and in bed, so they were off to a fantastic start together! Shocking Secret Uncovered Dana wasn't content to go on without knowledge of her biological father, and pestered Jenna for information, though Jenna didn't want Dana to have anything to do with her biological father, the recently-returned Trevor Allen, Jenna's old college flame. Dana refused to give up her quest and continued to nose her way into the private lives of all her Baldwin relatives. Dana was shocked to discover valuable information when she stopped by her uncle Eddie Dawson's apartment -- Shawn Marks, Jenna's lover, was carrying on a secret, torrid affair with Eddie, Jenna's half-brother! Dana decided to sit on the secret affair and not expose it until she could either cause the maximum damage or trade her silence for what she so desperately wanted: access to her biological father! Category:Characters